


Her Ring

by MurphysLaw



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The  worst day of Connor Temple's life was when he was 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Ring

The worst day of Connor Temple's life was when he was 16.

His sister, his _hero_ , the woman who practically raised him, got hit by a car going 60 in a 30 zone. It didn't matter what he saw- the end of the world, the deaths of his friends- nothing came close to the day she died.

His sister- who always had time for her weird geek kid brother. Who taught him about dinosaurs and how it was better to be himself. Who put on a smile and a brave face even as the world crashed by their feet- left him alone in a cold world which suddenly didn't make any sense. And all he had was a few crumpled photos and her simple gold wedding ring.

But the photos faded over time, the once vibrant colours turning pale. The fold lines engraved permanently. Her face fuzzy after years of his finger stroking it. Tear marks smearing the ink. Even so, he kept them close at hand; fear that he would forget what she looked like haunted him every day.

The ring, though, Connor made sure it stayed in immaculate condition. It never lost its shine, and stayed devoid of marks and tarnish. Even when he was lost in time, he kept it perfect.

For eleven years he wore the ring around his neck. To give him strength and courage and hope. To remind him of his sister who never gave up.

The best day of Connor Temple's life was when he slipped her ring onto Abby's finger.


End file.
